Morlish Veed Pellaeon
History Morlish Pellaeon is the son of Grand Admiral Gilad Pellaeon, and like him he is a dedicated Military Officer and a skilled politician, but he is also a skilled master of the Force and the Lightsaber, thanks to Tulak Hord's holocron . In his earlier years he learned politics from the Moffs and Senators, he learned military tactics from his father he eventually became much more skilled than Gilad Pellaeon just as he had expected. He learned about the Force from Holocrons of the Jedi's and the Sith's greatest masters. By the age of 18 he was a true master of the Force and the Lightsaber, then he went on to master politics after 4 years of learning at the feet of every Imperial Senator and Moff he was elected to the Moff Council, after 6 months he was made a High Moff, then a Grand Moff then the Chairman of the Moff Council. At the same time he was also rapidly rising through the military ranks, eventually he rose to the same ranks of his father but, he also gained the rank of Military Executer. Then after another 6 months of being the highest ranking official in the Galactic Empire Gilad Pellaeon, the Moff Council, the Senate, and the people wanted Morlish to be their new Emperor. And his primary goal is that same as Gilad's but, he will get it by any means necessary. But after he was betrayed by his highest ranking and most trusted officer, the Galaxy went to war against the Galactic Empire and the Galactic Empire was defeated, shortly after that he received a vision of his father, Gilad, telling Morlish to go to the Unknown Regions and to the Rishi Maze Galaxy. Family Gregory Konstantinovich Zhukov, or Zhukov for short, is the only son of Emperor Morlish Veed and his wife. Like his father he is a hardened military leader and an excellent political leader, and like his cousin Trinity Organa Patronus he too has the Midiclorian mutation which makes him grow at an incredible rate. But thanks to his father's help he is able to control the growing, he is at the age of 18, but he looks 30. He is also Chairman of the Moff Council and Lord Speaker of the New Imperial Senate, and he is the youngest Military Excutor in History. And he too has gone through the same training his father has gone through in the Military, Politics, and in the Force. Making him the second most powerful being in the New Empire. Weapons and Armor Morlish uses the lightsabers he constructed during his Jedi training, Sith training, and Imperial Knight training. In addition he uses a sword made of Cortosis, Manalorian Iron, with Sith Alchemy, and Phrik. He also uses the Force as a weapon, though it is rare for him to use it in a war, he will use it in one-on-one combat. Personality and Traits Morlish is extremely devoted to the New Empire and his people. He also is obsessed with making his father's dream of peace, justice, and unity for all a reality. He has extreme loyalty to the New Empire, and his family. He, like his father, is an excellent military commander, and use everything he has learned from the Galaxy's philosophers and Force-users to get a victory, no matter the cost. He is even willing to forsake his allies in any war for the betterment of his people Morlish is a very tall man, even taller than his Sith Master Darth Bane. On his right shoulder he has an orbalisk, a gift from his master, and Morlish's power with the Force has kept the orbalisk from spreading, and because of it he is immune to all poisons and can heal from any wound instantly. A few years into his Jedi training Morlish suffered a terrible training accident that cost him his lower right arm, that he refuses to hide with a glove. He is also extremely good at setting up traps, only a few have managed to escape them. Category:Primary Characters Category:General Characters Category:Inactive Characters